


Don't Stop

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and Medic finds himself in the laundry room with his Scottish lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

Don’t Stop

They shouldn’t be doing this.

They could get caught.

Medic knew this and Tavish most certainly knew this too.

Medic had always been a rational, logical man. He followed the rules so he could keep his job. He also didn’t take unnecessary risks. Well, he used to be like that. But things change. And Medic couldn’t just resist anymore.

The door to the laundry room banged opened and Tavish threw it shut before his arm went back around Medic’s back. With his legs wrapped around his lover, Medic kissed Tavish passionately. It was like he was young again, sneaking away to make out with his lover. Tavish placed him on top of the dryer. Tavish roughly pulled off Medic’s coat. He then went to Medic’s neck and began to nibble. Medic nearly melted at the soft nips at his skin.

They should stop.

Things would get out of hand.

And yet, Medic wanted to continue.

“Don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t plannin' oan stoppin' anytime soon love.”

Medic shivered. God, his voice was like honey. He felt himself getting hard as Tavish continued. Tavish’s fingers deftly undid Medic’s coat. They had done this before but each time Medic felt so exposed. It was oddly exciting. With on layer down, Tavish started on the others. He snuck kisses down Medic’s neck, causing the older man to moan softly. He felt Tavish’s teeth sink into his skin. Medic shivered with delight, the bulge in his pants growing. With lust driving him, Medic reached over and pulled open Tavish’s flannel shirt. Buttons flew in every direction but Medic was too transfixed on the other man’s chest.

“You owe me a new shirt.” Tavish chuckled.

“Shut up and fuck me!” Medic demanded.

Tavish grinned at him and kissed him again. Their crotches pressed against each other. Through the fabric, Medic felt Tavish’s erection. Whimpering, he reached down to tug at his lover’s pants. He fiddled a bit until the found the zipper. Down it went and Medic reached in to rub Tavish’s dick. Tavish grabbed both his hands and pinned Medic against the wall. He tried to hide his excitement but Medic couldn’t suppress a grin.

Tavish pulled down his pants. Medic’s eyes went down to look at his boxers. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dick. He couldn’t wait. He wanted his lover’s thick, nice cock now. He whimpered again, only to have Tavish place his finger on his lips. Medic frowned but then sucked on the finger. No more waiting, he needed sex now! How much longer was Tavish going to make him wait?

The bomber took back his hand. He grabbed at Medic’s belt and pulled it through the loops.  Tavish reached into Medic’s pockets and grabbed out the bottle of lube before removing his pants completely.  Medic felt his face flush as he was now left in his boxers. Tavish slowly removed his boxers, his dick springing free. Medic bit down on his lip as Tavish’s finger moved closer to his anus. When the finger entered, he had to grab at the dryer. His eyes went down as Tavish removed his fingers.

Tavish squirted some lube onto his length, giving Medic a perverted smile. Then, he pushed forward and entered him. Medic moaned loudly, leaning back. Tavish’s dick was big and filling. Grunting, Tavish began to thrust forward. Medic forgot his promise to be quiet. Leaning against the wall, he moaned loudly. Again, he felt Tavish’s teeth sink into the skin on his neck. There would be marks left but Medic didn’t care.

“You are so bludy gorgeous like this.”

Was he?

He was disheveled, his glasses almost falling off his face. His tie was loose, barely hanging around his neck. One of his gloves had come off completely. Tavish bit his neck again and he moaned softly. Tavish trailed down, biting at any skin he could. He never stopped thrusting in and out. Trembling, Medic reached down to his engorged member. Desperately, he began to pump it. Gasping for air, he continued the motion. Everything was tight and slick. Medic felt like he was being fucked raw.

No one else made him feel this sinful and lustful. He had always been so proper and prim. But Tavish had broken down his walls. There was no one like Tavish. He was smart yet he had a sense of humor. Everyone in the base liked him. He had charm, wit and he was a fantastic story teller. But what Medic really loved about Tavish was his ability to see the good qualities in everyone.

Even an old fogey like Medic.

Medic kissed Tavish desperately, their tongues colliding. Medic pulled back, panting like a dog. He wanted this to last. This moment was perfect. If only he could stay like this with his perfect lover. He felt his cock twitching, ready to burst. Grunting and biting down on his lip, Medic leaned back. With a few more thrusts, he came. With a shudder, he collapsed against the wall. It only took Tavish a minute or so to finish up as well.

 _“Mein gott.”_ Medic breathed.

“So? Was it good?” Tavish asked with a grin.

            “Fantastisch.”                

    Tavish chuckled and kissed Medic’s nose. He began to pull out, Medic dripping.              

“Guess we better get cleaned up huh?”                

“No. Let’s stay here a bit longer.”                

“Whatever you want love.”               

Medic smiled tiredly, pressing his forehead against Tavish. Just a bit longer.

 


End file.
